Trouble in Garden Paradise
by Morghen
Summary: Lorcan and Scorpius always thought they were meant for each other, but what happens when Lorcan messes up? Lorcan/Scorpius/FredII triangle freeverse. MMWP. Reviews are very appreciated! For mew!


M-I-S-T-A-K-E-S

are **terrible** things

that can change some from

pure**bliss**&utter**perfection**&**forever**

to

angry**screams**&tearstained**cheeks**&**never**

in under a second.

You've made your fair share of mistakes

but this

you **never** believed you would

you **never** believed you could

mess something like _this_ up.

But you did

and now your **perfect** paradise filled with

emeraldgreen&silverlight&greyeyes

is **n-o-t-h-i-n-****g** more than

living hell.

x

It wasn't your fault

it was out of your control

but that doesn't matter because

it still **hurts**

so damn much.

You, little Slytherin Malfoy

are a lot less like your daddy

than most people realize

your heart isn't _frozen_ *o*v*e*r*

your heart is **vulnerable**

to harm.

You never thought that he

would hurt you like that

but he **did**.

And though you've

f-a-l-l-e-n

on into the arms of that

Gryffindor

you can't forget that

_Ravenclaw_

x

You've always had that

reputation

you, Mr. Heartbreaker, you.

But that was _then_

and you thought that

possibly _maybe_

he helped you move on from that stage.

And you **had** for a while,

you really had

but all it took was **one** slipup

all it took was **one** night

all it took was damn _Rose_

batting those l-o-n-g lashes

&laughing that laugh

to **ruin** everything

(and that was her plan, wasn't it?)

She wanted him back

and you acted on impulse

but now you've both

l o s t

'cause he doesn't want anything

to do with either of you.

x

Everyone believes that

young love **never** lasts

but you **never** used to listen to them

now you think you should have.

You put every**thing** into that relationship

your**heart**&your**soul**&your**self**

'cause he _seemed_ like

he was your other half

your soul mate

your **f o r **e v e r

but you were **wrong**.

Your own eyes

witnessed what went on

between him and _her_.

**b-r-o-k-e-****n** was your trust

b **r** o k **e** n was your pride

but **most** of all

b r-**o-****k**-e n was your heart

'cause now, my dear snake,

you are nothing more than another

_**notch**_

on his bed post.

x

And now you've learned your

lesson

better late than _never_

right?

No, my darling Ravenclaw,

this is one of those times where

**later** isn't better than _never_.

He's with that Weasley twin

and you're no longer the boy who is

his _shining_ star in this **foggy** world.

He ha forward in life

and has probably already forgotten

how sweet your kisses were

how **perfect** your hand felt in his

how the world seemed to **stop** when your eyes met

but you haven't forgotten

and you **never** will

(&you **never** want to)

because out of all the people you've been with

he's the only one you don't consider a

mistake.

x

That Gryffindor, _that_ Fred

he picked up the mess

that Lorcan had left of your heart.

He soothed and repaired

e-a-c-h and e-v-e-r-y

piece

and for that, you thank him

you're forever in his debt.

That Gryffindor will **always**

have a special place in that messed up heart of yours

but it doesn't _feel_ like it should

he doesn't _feel_ like anything more than

a friend

in your heart.

You can't help but think that

you tried to move on too quickly

because **every** time Fred kisses you

you pretend it was _him_

**every** time Fred comforts you

you pretend it was _him_.

No matter how **hard** you've tried to

forget _him_

now matter how **hard** you try to

hate _him_

you can't **help** but realize that

even though you might have just left

a _notch_ on his bed post

he's left a **notch** on

your heart.

* * *

**Scorpius/Lorcan and Scorpius/Fred were discovered by mew and are a part of Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings. Please give a mention if you use them.**

**:D**

**Yeahh, so this is the first Scorlor and Scred fic that I've written. Hopefully it's not _too_ shabby. Please review?**

**I wrote this for mew 'cause I know how much she loves boys' love and what's yummier than Lorscred?(The answer to that is Craigthony, by the way!)**

**;D**

**Thanks mew soo much for betaing! I'm _sure_ you understand the meaning behind the title, hahaha.**

**XD**


End file.
